I Can't Help Falling in Love With You
by Wateronthebrain
Summary: When I have crossed the border of what's accected and expected of me, and frankly don't care at all, then I know it's true love. SSHG oneshot. Songfic to I Can't Help Falling in Love With You by Elvis, featured in the musical All Shook Up. fluff.


I Can't Help Falling in Love with You

_Wise men say,_

_Only fools rush in._

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you._

I sat at my graduation ball, all alone. Ron was out dancing with Lavender and Harry with Ginny. The Patil twins with Seamus and Dean. Even Draco had taken Pansy Parkinson onto the floor. There was Neville and Luna, but they were snogging a few seats over. I sighed. I knew I looked amazing, everybody had told me. Even with my hair straight and cascading over my shoulders, I couldn't help but feel that the black, strapless, floor sweeping dress was a waste of money. I was sitting pathetically, all alone. This was all because the man that I loved was over with the teachers, droning on about indecent adolescents or something of that nature, I assumed. However, when I picked my head up to steal a glance, I was unable to find him among McGonagall and Dumbledore. I spent a few moments searching the room, but suddenly felt a hand on my right shoulder. There was Professor Snape. Severus. My Severus.

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help_

_Falling in love with you._

"Hermione, will you please do me the honor of dancing with me?" He asked softly, lifting my hand. I stood slowly and turned, our eyes level if I had been an inch or two taller.

"Severus," I replied with the same gentle tone. "But all the people…"

"It matter not to me anymore. Does it matter to you?" He asked, a general interest in what my answer would be.

"Not in the slightest." I assured, letting him lead me onto the floor.

_Like a river flows,_

_Surely to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be._

He placed his arms firmly around my waist, holding me close. With A smile, I draped my hands over his shoulders and let my forehead rest just to the left of his neck.

"They stare, Hermione." He whispered into my ear.

"They're jealous that I get to dance with the tall, dark haired, mysterious Potions Master." I whispered back, swaying softly to the music.

"No," He softly retorted. "They're jealous of me, dancing with the girl who not only holds the title for most clever witch of the century, but also most beautiful."

"Now you can add brilliant flirt to your list of attributes." I commented, before he pulled away slightly.

"To tell the truth, I'm a bit uncomfortable being surrounded by so many impersonations of goldfish. Would you accompany me in the gardens?" He asked.

"I'd be more than happy to." I replied. Taking his extended hand, we pivoted through the stares and gossip, escaping through the massive doors of the Great Hall. It took only a second to get to our special spot, beneath the shade of a large oak tree. Once there, we wasted no time. We kissed as though we've never kissed before, his hands playing through my long honey hair while mine grabbed around in his sleek black mane. It started to rain on us, but we didn't care. It only made the moment more magical. Our session went on for a good hour, and we even had the audacity to fall asleep out in the storm, Severus against the tree and me in his lap. We didn't wake until a blinding light was cast in our eyes, the wand of McGonagall. Apparently, her, Dumbledore, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Remus had been searching for us when neither returned to the castle.

"Am I allowed time alone with my girlfriend?" Severus asked, making everybody but Dumbledore drop their jaws in shock. The headmaster had that same twinkle in his eyes, as though he knew something long before most people.

"Hermione," Severus said, lifting me as he stood. "You're still a student until the graduation ceremony tomorrow."

"I count the seconds." I said, catching his eye.

"As do I." He replied. I was ecstatic when he kissed me softly right then and there, proving that there was no shame in our relationship.

"Goodnight, Severus." I said, finally pulling away when oxygen became necessary."

"Until tomorrow, my Hermione." He promised.

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too._

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you._


End file.
